


Re-meet the Inlaws

by Pookaseraph



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: I don't have a good title, I'm sorry. A little Cor/Iris fluff to go with the Valentine's day tweet from the FFXV official twitter.





	Re-meet the Inlaws

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the image from this glorious Valentine's Day tweet: <https://twitter.com/FFXVEN/status/963684430937251842>
> 
> Quickly written and terribly edited. I'll clean it up shortly.

Cor glanced over to where Iris was still fiddling with her hair, damp body still wrapped in a towel, her hair sending droplets of water down her back and along her spine. Cor's eyes followed their downward path, thoroughly enjoying the view.

She seemed to notice a bit later, finally catching his gaze in the mirror and she smiled. "Like what you see?"

"Always."

Her answering blush made him smile. It was still new, this... thing between them. Cor wasn't prepared to call it love, not yet, but he was definitely prepared to call it something. What had begun as an assignment to guard Lady Iris Amicitia during her diplomatic negotiations with the Accordo Protectorate had turned into this strange, nascent 'something' that had Cor a little confused and modestly turned on right now.

"I'm sorry our plans got disrupted," he said, feeling as though he _should_ say something. They were in one of the most romantic cities in the world and it was Lupercalia; Cor might rail against the commercialization but he'd made dinner reservations, damn it! He'd bought Iris a rotary mat and some tea!

"Not your fault," Iris answered immediately. "Of all the days you'd think Gladdy would pick to visit, I didn't think Lupercalia would be high on his list. He usually has a date... or two. Besides, it just means we can go out some evening when the restaurants aren't filled with couples. It can be more special."

Iris always seemed to know how to make the best of a bad situation, or even a disappointing one. Dinner reservations for two at one of the more exclusive restaurants in Altissia had been scrapped in favor of plans to go to a far less romantic trattoria with Gladio. The gondola he'd booked for the evening was going to be spent ferrying Gladio from the port to dinner and their diplomatic apartments rather than winding through the beautifully done up lights of the city with Iris's hand in his.

"Stoooop," she said, finally turning around and coming up to him, her small hands pressing to his chest. "I know it's disappointing, but... we can still have a nice evening, right?"

She stood up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his throat, grabbing him around his neck and pulling herself up to kiss him even more, finally offering a nip at his throat and causing him to growl and scoop her up.

"A very nice evening," she continued, her teeth teasing at his throat.

"Hmmm," he said, leaning in and offering his own kiss at her temple. "What are the features of this 'nice evening'?"

"Some nudity," she answered. "A little wine..."

"A lot of needing to go pick up your brother in ten minutes," Cor said, lightly letting go of her legs and leaving her to slide down his front. When she landed, he leaned in and took his own fill of her, kissing and nipping her neck before she stepped away. 

Cor adjusted his jacket and watched Iris disappear into their mutual closet and return in an explosion of clothes, a beautiful red dress cut impressively short, strappy shoes... Cor swallowed down the lump in his throat before beaming at her.

"I would have changed," he said, realizing he was still in his Crownsguard uniform. It was clean, but...

She picked up her handbag and then walked over to where he was standing, looping her arm through his. "It's fine."

He was frustrated with himself. He should have been doing better at this. Admittedly when it came to relationships he was fairly terrible, but he felt like some sort of knowledge should have been magically imparted to him when he and Iris started dating.

Their gondola was waiting, at least, and Cor stepped in before holding out his hand for Iris to step in to the gondola as well. After a moment of deliberation she scooted next to him and smiled up at him.

"Happy Lupercalia, Lady Iris, Marshal Leonis," their gondolier said amicably before he pushed off and headed towards the main port.

That was about when Cor realized that his kisses against her freshly showered skin had left her throat lightly scratched by his beard. The marks would fade in an hour, maybe less, but the realization that Gladio would be there with them in less than a handful of minutes...

"What's wrong," she whispered, obviously picking up on his nerves. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from Gladdy."

"You... um..." He reached out and touched the back of his finger against her throat. "Beard burn."

"Oh." Iris flushed. "Oops? I may have... um..." She reached out and touched his shoulder, right where his neck and shoulder met, and Cor found it a little tender. "Given you a bit of a hickey."

Cor groaned and adjusted his coat again, making sure the high collar covered his throat. He wouldn't button it, he wouldn't, it wasn't actually cut to be buttoned and he didn't like it that way. He could have changed jackets if they were back at their apartments but now...

"We were going to tell him anyway," Iris said, quite reasonably.

"I would have rather done that without a hickey and beard burn," Cor hissed.

Their gondolier chuckled, and Cor gave him a rather impressive death glare, only for Iris to ruin the effect by giving him a gentle whack on the stomach.

Cor waited through Iris's enthusiastic greeting of her brother, arms slung around him as he swung her around before finally setting her back on her feet. A breathless moment hung in Cor's chest until--

"You got a boyfriend and didn't tell your big brother?"

Iris flushed a little, and then shoved at Gladio's shoulder. "Yes, I did."

"You're introducing me," he said. "No argument. Some cocky little Altissian boy needs to know exactly what I'll do if he breaks your heart."

Iris snorted, and then looped her arm through Gladio's dragging her brother over to Cor.

"Marshal."

"Gladio."

"Well," Iris said, glancing up at her brother. "Go ahead and tell him what you'll do if he breaks my heart."

The silence stretched for what felt like hours. Cor not quite certain what to say, Gladio seeming to size up Cor and decide if there was any way he could punch him and not get popped on the ground.

"Good talk," Iris said, finally, looping her free arm through Cor's. "We have dinner to get to, though. Here, you can sit together."

She gave them a light shove and Cor took his seat and Gladio his, the two of them giving each other enough space to not touch and making a clear point of _not_ looking at each other, or her. He was uncomfortable, Iris could no doubt tell.

Cor didn't even realize what she was doing until her phone was already up and the shutter noise came. He gave Iris a slight frown.

"My two favorite boys in their natural element: grumpy."

She looked at the picture she had taken, giggling at it all the way to dinner. Cor made a note to steal the phone when she was distracted later. He might have been a smart man, but all tactical thinking went out the window later that night when she shoved him onto their bed and grinned down at him.

He didn't even remember it again until he was lightly kissing her stomach far later into the evening, one of her hands gently playing with his hair. Iris giggled at her phone again.

"What?"

"Dad's in the 'going to murder him' stage of Amicitia grieving right now," Iris answered... "But I'm pretty sure the picture is making him laugh his ass off."

Cor was absolutely _not_ looking forward to that conversation, but... when he looked down at the woman in bed with him, happy and joyous and carefree, maybe a little bit of Lupercalia spirit was at work because he just shook his head and returned to kissing her stomach. He'd deal with Clarus later, right now he had a beautiful woman who needed to know exactly how much he cared.


End file.
